Machine tools are power-operated tools used for finishing or shaping parts. Machine tools operate by removing material from a workpiece. Basic machining operations include turning, facing, milling, drilling, boring, broaching, threading, and tapping. In addition, other operations include sawing, grinding, gear cutting, polishing, buffing, and honing. Computer numerical controlled (CNC) machine tools are machine tools that are operated by programmed commands that are stored in or entered into the CNC machine tool. During operation, a motor of the CNC machine tool accumulates heat and may overload, causing operation of the CNC machine tool to cease. Overloading may also cause damage to the CNC machine tool and is undesirable.